sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Next Storybook Game
Sonic and the Reawakened Monster I think that there's should be least 1 horror-themed Sonic game(because there's Luigi's Mansion in Mario series).Please, add comments to me. ''--Metal Mephiles 15:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC)Metal Mephiles'' At first I thought "Meh" but reading through, the concept of using classical monsters like Dracula, Franky and Wolfman is a clever idea.--Mystic Monkey 15:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Who replies to this? Why is this active when I am the only one who left messages?--Mystic Monkey 17:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of a horror story. Horror and Science Fiction are the only kind of books I can think of that haven't been done yet. Twilightwizard0309 18:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Are you crazy I've read this and it has characters from movies like Van Helsing your mistaken there is no way Sega is going to make a game called Sonic and Scepter of Horror because your taking characters from horror movies that are copyrighted. posted by Twoshoes The Echidna I changed that stupid name on better. Thats not good either. I'd like to see other ideas. And I don't want to own others copyrights. I just think that Van Helsing or Headless Horseman could be great on this game. --Metal Mephiles 17:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Metal Mephiles Well there cant be a western, because 1,only Shadow can use a gun, and 2,Sonic once said in Shadow the Hedgehog "I wouldnt be caught with a gun".-- 19:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Well, that didn't stop him from using guns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. Twilightwizard0309 16:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Two words: NOT and CANON. Because Sonic would never use a gun, that only leaves Greek Mythology.*Snickers at the thought of Sonic in a toga*. If that is the one they go with, I can't wait to see how it comes along.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) If they did made a Greek game,which one would be the main villian,Cronus,the father of the gods or Typhon,the most evil monster in Greek?I would pick Cronus. 15:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Well, you can't expect it to be someone who's an actual villain in the story. I mean, Erazor and Merlina should be proof of that. It would be interesting to see Sonic take on gods and legendary monsters.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I know Merlina was trying to save her world,but Erazor was doing the opposite of what shes doing.So how is he not a villain?-- 20:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer No, I meant you can't expect it to be an actual villain from the story itself, like Cronos or whatnot.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I had an idea for Tails if they made a Greek game,he could be Hermes,the Messenger of the gods,and like Sonic being King Arther in Sonic and the Black Knight,he could be Zeus.Are those ideas good?-- 19:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Sonic? A god? Pfffffft Hahahaha! Yeah, right! I know Sonic is strong, and him becoming king was pretty good, but that's a bit too much. Besides, Sonic doesn't seem like the one you'd put in a position like that. Him facing the gods makes a bit more sense. Understand?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Okay,sorry I was just giving an idea, thats all.But what about my other idea about Tails?Is that funny too?-- 14:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Well, Tails as a messaging god seems alright, but what about him as a legendary carpenter or something? That's the role he's been given in the Storybook games as of late. A real funny one would be Amy as Aphrodite ^^. Chew on that one for a bit.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Your right. That is funny!The moment I read Your reply I giggled!-- 18:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Yeah, just think of the irony. Ohh, the irony. By the way, little tip; you might want to become a User, because I think it's showing your name, Devonna, is it?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yep,thats my real name.Or sometimes my family calls me De or Dede.And I had been thinking about it,but what if it cost something,in money wise.And I do draw alot of Sonic characters in my free time.-- 18:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Nope, it costs $0.00. If it did, my parents wouldn't have let me sign in.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Alright,but then how do you show off your creations?-- 18:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer Well, you do this: User:Username/name--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) But what about E-mail and password?-- 13:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Kimmer You choose the password, and your E-mail address is safe.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Im having a hard time making it,it keeps saying invaled username.-- 19:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC)-- 19:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Devonna Story: Once in 100 years in Horror World, there will appear person, who deserves his role as werewolf(werehog in Sonic's case). This werewolf is only creature, who can defeat evil demon called Azazeal(who looks like and sounds like Mephiles the Dark(with old long black jacket and visible feet)). He can awake zombies with his powers and make other horror characters on his control with Scepter of Horror(similiar one like scepter of darkness, but longer). In Sonic's world 2 months after events of sonic unleashed, Sonic having nightmares about werehog. In midnight when he's running in mountain, Dark Gate appeared on front of him and he got inside on that. He found himself inside the Dracula's(Shadow) Castle. Sonic finds Dracula and his bride(Amy(with darker fur)). They tell Sonic why he is in Horror World. Then Igor(Tails) gives Electro glove to Sonic to eliminate zombies, ooze monsters and others in Azazeal's army. Dracula tells for Sonic that one of his servants(Rouge) is on Azazeal's control, like many other monsters: Samuel the Funky Ghost(Charmy), Frankenstein(Vector) and Mighty Sorcerer(Silver). When Sonic is going in Bat Swamp, he is attack by Van Helsing(Knuckles), who thinks that Sonic is after him in Dracula's order, but after their battle, Sonic is having pain, because his transformation is near. Then Van Helsing realizes that he have make terrible mistake and says that he will repay that somehow. Other characters are witch(Blaze), Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde(Espio), Professor Victor Frankenstein(Eggman) and Raven(Jet). Sonic appeared in Horror World at midnight. So he have to wait 24 hours to turning into werehog. Azazeal is trying to make all monsters on his side to use them to become The Great Beast, huge monster, who have all powers of monsters and destroy entire Horror World. He needs Scepter of Horror to make this possible. Playable characters In story mode: *Sonic/Sonic the Werehog *Raven *Witch *Van Helsing *Frankenstein *Samuel *Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde In multiplayer: *All from story mode(except Raven) *Dracula *Dracula's bride *Dracula's servant *Mighty Sorcerer *Azazeal *Igor Bosses: *Van Helsing: Boss in Nefarious Woods *Dracula's servant: Boss in Bat Swamp *Ghost with bones(Azazeal's right hand)(Mini Boss): Boss in Room 1408, Ghost Ship and Gargoyle Towers *Frankenstein: Boss in Castle Lab *Samuel: Boss in Moldy Kindergarten *Mighty Sorcerer: Boss in Magic Hill *Giant Jack 'o' Lantern(Mini Boss): Boss in Moonlight Plains(only its vines and tiny minions) and Pumpkin Garden *Mr Hyde: Boss in Jekyll's Mansion *Azazeal: Boss in Azazeal's Cave *Loch Ness Monster(Mini Boss): Boss in Creepy Lake *Azazeal as The Great Beast: Boss in Final Citadel Levels: *Dracula's Castle(3 missions)(Training course/Igor's Workshop: every time, when you unlock new character) *Nefarious Woods(3 missions) *The Graveyard(1 mission) *Bat Swamp(2 missions) *Moonlight Plains(2 missions) *Room 1408(3 missions) *Ooze Sewers(1 mission) *Castle Lab(2 missions) *Goblin Village(1 mission) *Moldy Kindergarten(2 missions) *Ghost Ship(2 missions) *Magic Hill(3 missions) *Pumpkin Garden(1 mission) *Raven's Fields(1 mission) *Silent Street(1 mission) *Jekyll's Mansion(2 missions) *Haunted Tomb(1 missions) *Blood Well(2 missions) *Azazeal's Cave(2 missions) *Collapsing Grottoes(1 mission) *Creepy Lake(1 mission) *Gargoyle Towers(2 missions) *Final Citadel(3 missions) Multiplayer stages: *Bone Yard *Treetops *Old Hotel *Laboratory *Tower *Hallway *Azazeal's Lair *Giant Lilypad Missions: 1. Find the owner of castle. 2. Follow Igor in his workshop. 3. Test your Electro Glove. 4. Find your way out of forest. 5. Defeat Van Helsing. 6. Find the key to The Graveyard(Van Helsing mission). 7. Eliminate zombies. 8. Find the servant. 9. Defeat Dracula's servant. 10. Find the witch. 11. Defeat Giant Jack 'o' Lanterns vines and free the witch. 12. Find witch's wand in cursed room. 13. Defeat Azazeal's right hand. 14. Survive 5 minutes in room. 15. Find way in Prof. Frankenstein's lab in sewers. 16. Defeat Frankenstein. 17. Find the Professor(Frankenstein mission). 18. Make your way trough the village(Van Helsing mission). 19. Find Samuel, the Funky Ghost and free him on mind control. 20. Get hard-louding baby ghosts in other room(Samuel mission), so Sonic can get to toy cannon. 21. Find wheel of spooky ship. 22. Defeat Azazeal's right hand again. 23. Find the witch. 24. Get inside the Sorcerer's house(Witch mission). 25. Defeat Mighty Sorcerer(1. phase with witch and 2. with Sonic). 26. Defeat Giant Jack 'o' Lantern once and for all(Frankenstein mission). 27. Find the key in town(Raven mission). 28. Find Jekyll's Mansion. 29. Find the basement. 30. Defeat Mr Hyde. 31. Find 1. key inside Azazeal's Cave(Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde mission). 32. Find 2. key inside Azazeal's Cave(Raven mission). 33. Escape for rising blood. 34. Find Azazeal. 35. Defeat Azazeal. 36. Escape from caves. 37. Follow Azazeal in his castle and defeat Loch Ness Monster. 38. Defeat Azazeal's right hand once and for all(Samuel mission). 39. Find 5 keys to open the door. 40. Defeat last of Azazeal's minions(Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde mission). 41. Make your way on the highest tower of the castle. 42. Defeat The Great Beast(Sonic the Werehog mission). Enemies: *Bats *Zombies *Poison Frogs(only in Bat Swamp and Creepy Lake(Azazeal turns them bigger)) *Jack 'o' Lanterns *Ooze monsters(similiar ones like The Ooze from same named game The Ooze) *The Headless Horseman(you cannot kill him)(only in Moonlight Plains and Creepy Lake) *Skeletons *Mutated Rats(only in Ooze Sewers and Castle Lab) *Ghosts *Cursed pirates(only in Ghost Ship) *Crows *Scarecrows(only in Raven's Fields) *Mummies(they replace zombies)(only in Haunted Tomb) *Sadako Yamamura(from Ringu)(Cream with white fur)(you cannot kill her)(only in Blood Well) *Spiders *Goblins(only in Goblin Village) *Demons *Babies of Loch Ness Monster(only in Creepy Lake) *Gargoyles(only in Gargoyle Towers and Final Citadel) Gameplay: *Sonic: -In his normal form: He can use wall jumps and homing attacks. With his new Electro Glove he can shoot electric bombs on enemies and use it to swing across the gaps. -In his Werehog form: Combat moves and streching arms to grab on poles and ledges. And he can throw energy bombs, what The Great Beast shoots on ground. *Van Helsing: -He uses his fists in combats and can shoot with his gun in long distances. He can also climb in trees. *Witch: -She uses her fire spell to attack enemies and burn ropes to activate some good tricks. To burn ropes on bridge, so chasing enemies can't follow her and burn ropes to swing logs on walls and on Sorcerer(Boss Battle). When you see the broom, you can fly on that. *Frankenstein: -With his incredible strenght, he can lift huge machinery(and Giant Jack 'o' Lantern in lava) on enemies or just out of your way. Also he can punch enemies in far distances to open the doors. *Samuel: -He can use the other ghosts to attack on enemies and guide them somewhere else. He can fly trough almost every wall. *Raven: -You can only control him up, down, left and right to dodge the obstacles and can grab on weapons to use them to kill enemies and break walls. *Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde: -As Dr Jekyll: only homing attacks and triangle jump. -As Mr Hyde: incredible combat moves and able to jump high. Items: *Rings *Electric ammos on Electro Glove -Blue: Normal attack/swing distance -Red: 2x damage/swing distance -Green: Light in dark and able to vacuum/shoot Ooze monsters -Yellow: Ring magnet/shield *Ammos on Van Helsing's gun *Cannon(Raven) *Shotgun(Raven) *Dr Jekyll's formulas -Green: Turns into Mr Hyde and back into Dr Jekyll -White: Turns invisible for moment(only in Haunted Tomb to get trough the trap mechanism) *Cross(only in Final Citadel to scare demons away) An idea.. How about science fiction? What if Sega got permission to do a star wars themed thing? Or something else? I already have character ideas Sonic - Luke Shadow - Vader Silver - Obi-wan Knuckles - Han Tails - R2-D2 Gamma - C-3PO Amy - Leia Big - Chewbacca Death Egg - Death Star Levels Sandy Desert Tusken Camp Moisture Farm Sandcrawler Dangerous Town Cantina Brawl Falcon Stretch Docking Bay Control Room Corridor Sprint Prison Block Cell Search Dark Hallway Surace Battle Trench Run Items Force Crystals: gives you rings. Blue Glow gives you one, red glow gives you 5, green glow gives you 20, and black glow loses you 10. Lightsaber: Your main weapon starting after the Moisture Farm level. Gameplay is similar to SATBK. Cosmic Booster: you gain this after the Cantina Brawl mission. It allows you to do a quick speed burst. Force Pendant: Gained after the Control Room missoin. Gives you more force energy energy (soul gauge) Death Brooch: gained after finishing the game on hard mode. It drastically lowers your HP, but makes every hit a one-hit-kill, even bosses. bosses and sub-bosses Krayt Dragon (Sub) fought in the Sandy desert level. You can't die, though. Tusken Chieftan: fought in the Tusken Camp level Brute Gamorrean (Sub) fought in the Cantina Brawl level Hardenned Quarren (Sub) also in the Cantina Brawl Darth Vader (Fought as Obi-wan (Silver)) after the Dark Hallway Imperial Commander (Sub) fought in the Prison Block Darth Vader in TIE Fighter: Fought (or at least evaded) on the Trench Run Level More soon... ( Tell me what you think, so far! And don't worry; I can handle a little constuctive critisism.)